gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Organizations
Organizations are a gameplay element in Grand Theft Auto Online introduced in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update. It allows players to start a criminal organization as a VIP/CEO and carry out various tasks while hiring other players as bodyguards/associates to protect it. Description Organizations are run through the SecuroServ network and are created by players in Free Mode. A player may start an organization as a VIP only if they have at least $1,000,000 in their bank account. A player may also start an organization as a CEO after purchasing an office with no bank balance prerequisite required. They then have multiple options from which to choose, such as hiring and firing other players as bodyguards/associates. These bodyguards/associates then work for the VIP/CEO and help them to generate an income from the organization. CEOs are able to access the SecuroServ Special Cargo Network, purchase warehouses and perform Buy and Sell missions for various Special Cargo items (e.g. Medical Supplies, Art and Antiques, Weapons and Ammo). VIP/CEO Once a player becomes a VIP, this status will last for 4 (real time) hours. CEOs lack countdown and cooldown timers, and can retire and re-register at any time. There can be up to 10 VIPs/CEOs in one session. Once they become a VIP/CEO, players can select VIP Work, new job types performed in the Free Mode world, which can be completed for cash and RP rewards. VIPs/CEOs can hire up to 3 bodyguards/associates to help and protect them. Similarly, VIPs/CEOs can start VIP Challenges, which are competitions between them and the bodyguards/associates they employ for cash and RP rewards. VIPs and CEOs also have the ability to drop armor and ammunition or order vehicles for their bodyguards, albeit at a higher cost. VIPs and CEOs can use a Ghost Organization feature to hide all bodyguards from the map. Any cash that the bodyguards earn from Freemode Events and Challenges or other profitable in-game actions, such as robbing a store, go to the VIP/CEO, although profits from VIP Work are split among all members of the organization. When killed, VIPs/CEOs will respawn near their bodyguards. The VIP can manage their organization by renaming the organization (for $50,000), setting their clothing styles for the VIP and Bodyguard members, enabling/disabling friendly fire, and employing bodyguards. Bodyguards/Associates Players can become a bodyguard/associate either by being contacted directly (via text message) by a VIP/CEO, or by choosing the "looking for work" option in their interaction menu. When hired by a VIP/CEO, they become a bodyguard/associate. Bodyguards/Associates earn a $5,000 salary every 15 minutes, although this will reduce by $250 each time the VIP is killed while the player is in their employ, and it resets every time the bodyguard is paid. While in the vicinity of the VIP/CEO, bodyguards/associates will earn a 100RP bonus per minute, and can earn additional RP bonuses for either being in a vehicle with the VIP/CEO or driving the VIP/CEO around themselves, the latter of which gives a larger bonus. Bodyguards/associates will also have their health regenerate and will earn up to two levels of stat boosts (the higher the VIP's/CEO's level, the higher the boost) when near their VIP/CEO. Bodyguards/associates have the ability to call in vehicles that the VIP/CEO has purchased for them to use. VIP Work There are nine different jobs available to VIPs and CEOs called VIP Work, that can be started by the VIP/CEO at any time they choose and will give cash and RP rewards. Upon completing any job, there will be a 5-minute cooldown before the VIP/CEO can start another or a 10-minute cooldown in case of starting the same VIP work. Solo Organization Modes *Hostile Takeover - The VIP/CEO and their bodyguards/associates are tasked to retrieve a package from a high-security location and deliver it to a drop-off location. *Asset Recovery - The VIP/CEO and their bodyguards/associates must steal one or more impounded vehicles from a police station and deliver them to a drop-off location. *Sightseer - The VIP/CEO and their bodyguards/associates must hack the system to reveal packages to collect across the state of San Andreas without getting caught or killed by rival Organizations and/or other players. *Headhunter - The VIP/CEO and their bodyguards/associates must hunt down 4 VIP targets that have their own bodyguards within a time limit. * With each, once a target has been collected, other organizations are made privy to the activities of the player's organization and have the opportunity to compete for the target and collect the reward money. * It should be noticed that the NPCs in headhunter and hostile takeover have dead-eye accuracy, being able to kill a player in any unarmoured vehicles (including flying vehicles) so approaching them carefully or sniping them from a far distance is highly recommended Multiple Organization Modes * Haulage - The VIP and their bodyguards must deliver a trailer to the drop-off location. Other players must intercept the trailer and attempt to deliver it themselves. * Airfreight - The VIP and their bodyguards must steal a guarded container and deliver it to the drop-off location using a Cargobob Jetsam. *Piracy Prevention - Defenders must stop attackers from capturing the upper deck of their yacht. *Executive Search - Bodyguards need to keep the VIP alive for 10 minutes while everyone else in the Free Mode lobby tries to hunt and kill the VIP for cash money rewards. *Executive Deathmatch - Organization versus Organization deathmatch. The VIP only has ten lives. VIP Challenges VIP Challenges are intra-organizational Freemode Challenges that pit members against each other for their own personal gains. *Most Wanted - The heat is right around the corner, with all players in the organization hit with a 5-star wanted level. With a countdown of 10 minutes, the last player alive wins the challenge. *Auto Buyout - Players must steal and deliver as many vehicles as they can. Every vehicle has a specific value displayed when entering the vehicle, so choose the acquisitions carefully. The player with the highest total value of vehicles delivered at the end of the timer wins. *Market Manipulation - All open convenience stores are blipped on the map. Players have to race from store to store in a hold-up spree to collect as much money as possible. When time counts down, the player with the most money wins. *Point to Point - A point-to-point race, set by the VIP/CEO. *Due Diligence - Find and collect packages marked with a Flare. While each one collected is worth GTA $100, the player with the most collected Packages wins. *Courier Service - Find and deliver a designated cash bag to a drop-off point while avoiding being hit. Any remaining cash left in the bag at the end becomes the winning score. *Cashing Out - Players compete to hack the most ATMs within a time limit. *Salvage - Players, equipped with rebreathers, compete to gather the most underwater salvage within a time limit. VIP/CEO Abilities The player is able to utilize numerous abilities as a VIP/CEO. From here they can: *Request Luxury Helicopter - $5,000 (after purchasing an office) *Drop Bullshark Testosterone - $1,000 *Drop Ammo - $1,000 *Drop Super Heavy Armor - $1,500 *Ghost Organisation (hide Organization blips) - $12,000 *Bribe Authorities - $15,000 *Spectate Bodyguards VIP/CEO Vehicles The player can request a range of unique vehicles, most of which are armor-plated. All vehicles will spawn in a matte-black finish. *Turreted Limo - $20,000 (FREE if the player owns it) *Baller LE LWB (Armored) - $5,000 (FREE if the player owns one) *XLS - $5,000 (After purchasing a small warehouse for the first time; FREE if the player owns one) *BeeJay XL - FREE *Buzzard Attack Chopper - $25,000 (FREE if the player owns it) *Cognoscenti (Armored) - $5,000 (FREE if the player owns one) *Brickade - $9,000 (After purchasing a large warehouse for the first time; FREE if the player owns it) *Rumpo Custom - $7,000 (After purchasing a medium sized warehouse for the first time; FREE if the player owns one) *Dinghy - $5,000 (Can only be requested if the player is in water; FREE if the player owns it) *Volatus - $10,000 (After purchasing an office; FREE if the player owns it) *Schafter LWB (Armored) - $5,000 (FREE if the player owns one) *Washington - FREE *Stretch - FREE *Patriot - FREE *Super Diamond - $5,000 (FREE if the player owns one) *SuperVolito - $10,000 (FREE if the player owns one) :''Note: Bodyguards/Associates can request vehicles for free if the VIP/CEO owns the specified vehicle, or can request them for their prices if the VIP/CEO meets all requirements to unlocking them. '' External Links *GTA Online Executives and Other Criminals announced on Rockstar Newswire *Organizations Tips on Rockstar Newswire *VIP Work Tips on Rockstar Newswire *VIP Challenges Tips on Rockstar Newswire Navigation hu:Organizations Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Organizations